Como conquistar a un Slytherin en tres pasos
by La Sala de los Menesteres
Summary: Estrategias para encantar a un mago sin varita, por Lavender Brown.


**Disclaimer: **por suerte o por desgracia La Sala de los Menesteres no obtiene beneficio alguno con la publicación de este one shot.

**Summary: **Estrategias para encantar a un mago sin varita, por Lavender Brown.

* * *

"**Cómo conquistar a un Slytherin en tres pasos"**

"_Como hacer que un chico se vuelva pelirrojo en tres pasos, por Lavender Brown."_

_

* * *

  
_

Hay muchas cosas que Theodore Nott no soporta.

No soporta a Draco Malfoy con el brazo en cabestrillo producto de haber insultado hace unos días a ese condenado hipogrifo. No soporta a Pansy Parkinson llorando desconsolada alegando que por culpa de un pajarraco su amado Draco se quedará manco. No soporta a Blaise Zabini alardeando de sus continuos ligues. No soporta que Daphne Greengrass quiera ser uno de ellos.

Theodore Nott, en general, no soporta a la raza humana.

Pero, una de las cosas que más irritan al Slytherin (aunque, por supuesto, no lo demuestre), es la dichosa manía de _Snapia_ de hacer parejas al azar en sus clases. Nott supone que, cuando la vida privada de uno se agota, ha de meterse en la de los demás para que su existencia tenga algún resquicio de sentido.

Y la vida privada del profesor de Pociones se debió agotar hace mucho, piensa, mirando a su compañera de pupitre.

Hay muchas cosas que Lavender Brown adora.

Adora leer los artículos de Corazón de Bruja, adora las clases de la profesora Trelawney, adora que Hermione Granger tenga el peor pelo del mundo y adora a los pelirrojos. Combinan con su color de piel.

Lo que Lavender no adora tanto es estar sentada con un proyecto de mortífago el 16 de octubre, viernes. Sí, ese día, el día en el que sucederá lo que ella más teme (según su admirada profesora Trelawney).

Y ella teme a pocas cosas, a que se le acabe la poción alisadora y a los tíos vestidos de negro que tienen cierto parecido a un Grim.

Por eso cuando el tío raro que nunca habla se sienta a su lado, no puede evitar preguntar, con una curiosidad digna de Rita Sketeer:

-Oye, ¿eres un mortífago?

Theodore Nott mira a esa chica rubia con expresión de incredulidad, como si no comprendiera que tanta estupidez pudiera caber en un ser humano.

Por supuesto no se digna a contestarla. Vuelve a mirar al frente, con sopor, tratando de sumergirse en la fascinante explicación de Snape sobre los usos de un bezoar. Piedras situadas en el estómago de las cabras. Maravilloso.

Nota un molesto y tremendamente recalcitrante toquecito en su hombro izquierdo.

-Oye, que te estoy hablando –Lavender no puede creer que un chico, o sea, UN CHICO, esté ignorándola de esa manera. Se lo contaría a Parvati para que viera lo idiota que debía ser el mortifaguillo ese, pero arruinaría su reputación de chica fabulosamente fabulosa.

Aunque tiene que admitir que el chico es guapo, al menos de perfil, porque ni si quiera se ha girado para mirarla, el muy desconsiderado. Merlín.

El moreno la mira con ese aire de profunda indiferencia que siempre tiene, cargado con sutiles tintes de sopor mezclados con pequeñas dosis de fastidio. Está claro que los Gryffindors destacan por su valor: insistir en mantener una conversación con alguien como él, que casi no hablaba con los de su propia casa, bien merecía diez puntos por valía. O diez mil quinientos noventa y dos si se tratara de Potter y fuera Dumbledore el que los concediera.

-Cállate –murmura el ofidio con frialdad.

Lavender tiene que admitir dos cosas: una es que el imbécil ese tenía una voz sexy y otra que los Slytherins son raros; al parecer no se impresionan por su melena rubia gryffindoriana, ni por sus agudas preguntas dignas de la mejor futura periodista de todo Hogwarts.

Por lo que decide seguir una de las mejores estrategias mundialmente conocidas: _La Goma Elástica_ (basada en ignorar sutilmente al objetivo hasta que este no aguante más y caiga rendido a tus pies).

El problema principal…es que no funciona.

Por lo que decide poner en práctica la segunda estrategia que aparece en el articulo "_como encantar a un mago sin varita_" de Corazón de Bruja: "_Insistir hasta conseguir lo que quieres_" o, en su defecto, "_poción de amor_".

Y, como se ha dejado su arsenal de filtros amorosos en el dormitorio, tendrá que hacerlo al modo tradicional:

-Pero… ¿eres un mortífago o no?

-Tengo trece años.

Lavender decide que si su amor mortifaguillo es poco inteligente es porque todavía no se ha teñido el pelo de rojo, cuando lo haga, será digno de entrar en La Lista.

Sí, sí, La Lista, ese pergamino que toda bruja tiene (a excepción, por supuesto, de Hermione Granger) en el que están clasificados todos los chicos medianamente decentes de Hogwarts.

Por lo que decide insistir un poco más, a ver si cuela:

-A ver, ya sé que tienes trece años, lo que quiero saber no es eso, ¿sabes?

Theodore Nott mira a esa niña pesada y altamente recalcitrante con aún más incredulidad. Incluso se permite levantar una ceja. Quiere terminar con esa cháchara absurda, quiere que Snape deje de mirar a Malfoy con adoración y los regañe, incluso quiere que Voldemort aparezca y acabe con su patética existencia.

-Lo que quieres saber es un absurdo en sí. ¿Cómo voy a ser un mortífago con trece años?

Lavender sospecha que eso ha sido un no, bien, Chicoquenohabla en el séptimo puesto de La Lista, por debajo de todos los Weasley, por supuesto, ahora solo queda una duda existencial…

-¿Te teñirías el pelo de rojo?

-¿Perdón? –sisea, atragantándose con la estupidez superlativa que se respira en el ambiente.

A Lavender solo le queda la última opción porque el objetivo no parece entender que el tono rojo combina a la perfección con su piel. (Y ese rojo perfectamente combinable fue uno de los motivos de peso por los que el sombrero seleccionador puso a Lavender Brown en Gryffindor).

La última opción resulta ser una perfecta caída de ojos con un ligero movimiento de las pestañas y para rematar una brillante sonrisa (a causa de la ligera capa de vaselina que se aplica en los dientes todas las mañanas)

Y la frase final:

-El pelo rojo te combinaría bastante bien con el negro de tu túnica.

Theodore piensa que esa Gryffindor tiene una sonrisa estúpida, unas pestañas estúpidas y una obsesión por el rojo también estúpida. Piensa que Snape tiene que estar pasándoselo de lo lindo observando su frustración de lejos y que, en su próxima tutoría con él, seguro que sale a coalición la verborrea de la rubia.

Theodore Nott piensa mucho, no en vano es uno de los más inteligentes de su curso. Sin embargo, y pese a ello, nunca se ha parado a pensar en que alguien del sexo opuesto pudiera interesarse tan obstinadamente por su cabello. A decir verdad, nunca se ha parado a pensar en que alguien del sexo opuesto se interesara por él. Punto.

El moreno mira con disimulo hacia la mesa que Daphne Greengrass comparte con Blaise Zabini. Ella nunca le ha sugerido un tinte para el pelo. Ni ninguna otra cosa, en realidad.

-¿Hablamos de pociones modificadoras de color o de hechizos? –inquiere, como casualmente.

Lavender no puede evitarlo, pega un gritito de emoción, que hace que por un momento Snape retire su mirada del caldero de Malfoy para mirarla con enfado, bueno, para mirarla como siempre mira a todo el mundo.

-Hombre, los hechizos suelen durar menos pero son más sencillos de aplicar, las pociones duran más y le dan un brillo adicional al cabello – la chica suelta una risilla cómplice y se acerca para susurrarle–: tengo que confesar que mi pelo natural quizá sea un poco menos rubio, ¿ves el brillo que tiene?, pociones, querido, pociones.

Y fue entonces cuando Theodore Nott decidió que su pelo necesitaba algo más de brillo.

Porque, quién sabe, quizá el rojo no estuviera tan mal.

* * *

**NOTA**: Este fic ha sido creado por las maravillosas, magnánimas y sorprendentes Filbuster y Menatnfetamina (para más información consultar el profile).

Bases del fic:

-_Lugar_: clase de Pociones.

-_Curso_: tercero.

-_Época_ _del año_: cualquiera.

-_Condición_: mención a los mortífagos.

Personajes:

-_Theodore Nott_ - Metanfetamina.

-_Lavender Brown_ - Filbuster.


End file.
